Stay
by eli1116
Summary: Sasha Blouse is a sweet, positive and kind-hearted girl who would do anything for her friends. Lance Corporal Levi is humanity's strongest soldier. A cold experienced man and a clumsy, inocent girl. Is it true that opposite poles attract each other?
1. Chapter 1

Stay

The day began as usual. Lately, every day was a normal day, and the girl with the brown hair was thankful for it. She was thankful that at the end of the day, her and her teammates got back safe and alive from their missions.

Sasha knew she was not the most skillful soldier, nor the smartest; however, she had ranked number 9 in her graduation, she couldn't be so bad after all. Sasha knew that every single person in the squad was important. They kept each other in balance.

" _Shut up, Jean! I'm sure that you were about to piss yourself when you encountered that seven meter titan right before you"-_ Connie said, making everyone laugh at loud.

The cadets were at the dining hall, taking their tea before bed time. They had just finished diner and were waiting for the food to settle before heading towards their barracks. They were all sitting in a large table. On one side, Christa, Ymir, Eren and Armin were sitting down. Facing them, were Jean, Connie, Mikasa and Sasha.

On that specific day, they had to go beyond the Wall towards the forest with the giant trees. They were in an exploring mission. The Scouting Legion Leader, Hange Zoe, had made a request to capture an abnormal titan with the only purpose of studying their characteristics. It was a risky mission, but she knew they could handle it, and that is why she requested the top ten students to be part of it. Commander Erwin was not so sure they were ready for that kind of mission, and that is why he asked leader Hange to get her assistant, Moblit, to write down all the events he considered relevant during that expedition.

The team's purpose was to protect Hange's team, while they set up the traps to capture the titans.

" _You shut up, Connie! I didn't see him coming. Besides, it's easier to observe what other people are doing when you are hiding behind Sasha"-_ Jean replied while taking a sip of his hot mint tea.

Sasha tried hard not to laugh, but it was true. In many occasions, she had to go and save Connie's ass. He had found himself petrified in several occasions. She had had no other option but to rescue him and keep him safe.

" _That is not true. I was not hiding behind her, I was protecting her back"-_ added Connie while scratching the back of his head with one of his hands.

Everyone started laughing. Sasha thought that seeing those two arguing was always good fun.

" _Guys, cut it out_ "–said Armin smiling. _"I don't think no one ever imagined that we would run into plenty of them during this expedition. Thanks to everyone's different skills, we were able to protect Hange's team while they set up the traps. We kept them safe"._

" _Yeah… in all honesty, everything turned out alright… I mean… considering that Jean nearly left a urine trail on the road for the titans to follow us home…"-_ joked Ymir, making everyone laugh, but Jean, naturally.

Laughing out loud, Sasha thought about the friends she had. She thought that what some of them lacked on skills, made up on companionship. As long as they stayed together, they would be safe and sound.

" _I see you're celebrating, hey?"_ –Everyone froze and stopped talking. The table went completely silent and their hearts started beating fast.

That voice. Sasha knew that voice. That voice that made everyone stop talking and laughing. Everyone knew exactly where the voice came from, they knew he was standing right at the door's threshold, but no one dared to look his way. They simply looked down, concentrating on their laps or their tea cups.

" _Lance Co….corporal Levi…"-_ Christa said, in a passive way. _"We were about to head off to our dorms..."_

" _Silence, Lenz…"_ –interrupted Levi. _"I can't understand why you seem so cheerful. I've heard that your performance during today's expedition was pathetic"_ –he finished saying.

Sasha while looking down at her tea cup, thought about the man standing before them, watching them and scanning every single one of their faces with his cold gaze. Captain Levi had had an obscure past which had forged his tough personality, but strong temper. Sasha did not know much about him, but she had heard that he spent his childhood in the dark, in an underground city that was built as escape plan in case a titan crossed the city wall.

Since the city was underground, they did not obtain enough sunlight, hence, Levi's skin was pale as porcelain, but at the same time, it seemed soft and smooth. His hair was straight and black, and his muscles were visible through his clothes, and although he was not very tall, he was able to impose his presence on anyone. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman was known as the "strongest soldier of mankind", and Sasha could see why.

" _Mmmh… If you allow me, Corporal"-_ Ymir began saying, while looking at him sideways. _"The traps were installed correctly, and there were no casualties, so, I wouldn't exactly describe our performance as pathetic"_. –Ymir finished saying as her teammates looked at her with alarmed expressions on their faces. They couldn't believe Ymir was daring to reply to him in such a manner.

" _14:17, soldier Ymir constantly turns around towards soldier Renz, distracting herself, nearly causing their horses to bump into each other in the act"_. –Levi read from a little red notebook that he had been holding in his hand from the moment he entered the dining hall.

Ymir simply clenched her fists and frowned.

" _What…the hell… is that?"-_ said Eren nervously, loud enough for Armin to hear him.

" _14:32, soldier_ _Jaeger left the formation. At one point he confused the shadow of a giant tree with that of a titan, he also used a lot of gas from his vertical maneuvering equipment to get away fast. Realizing that it was only a tree, he had to run after his horse through the field"_. -read Levi with an indifferent look.

Eren simply took a sip of his tea and squinted.

Everyone at the table looked at each other's faces, their eyes wide open and fearful that Corporal Levi would read something about them next.

" _14:46…._ -Levi started, but stopped himself from reading out loud, and read the rest in silence, then, looked up to see the soldiers faces.

Everyone at the table stopped breathing, waiting for him to continue reading. They were all so silent that they could nearly hear each other's heartbeats.

"… _Kirschtein shat himself in the battlefield…".-_ Levi finished saying with a disgusted look on his face.

" _WHAT?"-_ shouted Jean quickly, rising from his seat and placing botch hands on the table. _"No, Corporal, I needed to pee and I did…. I did not have time to stop!"_ –Jean finished nervously.

Connie and Sasha could not contain their laughter, and although they covered their mouths with both hands, they ended up laughing out loud to the point where tears began to emerge from their eyes because of how funny the whole situation was.

" _You two shut up!"_ –Jean shouted. His face was boiling red. He didn't know if it was because of anger or shame.

 _"Very funny, eh?"_ Captain Levi added, keeping his eyes cold and expressionless. _"Blouse and Springer, of all, you were the most pathetic. According to this, Springer lost his horse and had to share with Braus, who left the battlefield to prostrate themselves on the top of a tree and keep her companion alive, letting others take their chances while they rested lazily. "_

 _"That's not true ... Captain!"_ Sasha shouted angry and frowning, and then she quickly covered her mouth with both hands as she realized what she had just said. She was well aware she could not address to her superiors that way, but it bothered her a lot to being blamed for something she had not done. She was only trying to be there for her friend.

What Corporal Levi did not know, was that Connie's three-dimensional gear was broken. He hadn't checked it properly that morning before the expedition. His blades were stuck and he could not get them out, so she had no option but to take him to the top of a tree, and attack from there with her arrows, aiming for the titans' eyes, in order to blind them for three minutes so her teammates could attack them more freely.

 _"Blouse, are you saying that the notebook of Hange's personal assistant, Moblit, has incorrect information?"_ Said Corporal Levi without looking up from Moblit's scrapbook.

" _I….didn't…" –_ said Sasha nervously.

 _"First thing tomorrow, report to the leader Hange in her office. I want to see how you explain your theory about why all the information collected on this expedition is incorrect"._ Corporal Levi finished saying as he turned to leave the place.

" _I didn't say that" –_ Sasha said, tears welling in her eyes _._

Levi could not hear her, as he walked away, no longer paying attention to what was happening in the dining room.

 _"Poor Sasha ... it looks like Corporal Levi was just in a bad mood... it's not fair,"_ Armin said to Eren in an almost inaudible voice

They all remained silent, some looking at Sasha sideways, while others, like Mikasa and Jean, began to get up to leave. Sasha, stayed there, staring straight ahead with a lost look and a feeling of heaviness in her stomach. She just wanted to explain what had really happened. Why did Corporal Levi have to be so cruel? Was he just angry and wanted to take it all out on someone? Why her? She never meant for that to happen, she just wanted to explain the part that mentioned her.

 _"Come on Sasha, tomorrow will be another day. Maybe tomorrow the corporal won't even remember any of this. Let's sleep it off"._ -Christa said to Sasha, pulling her arm to make her get up.

 _"That man is an idiot ... maybe he has that great ego to compensate for his small…height,"_ said Ymir bitterly, making Christa elbow her right in her ribs.

The three girls went on their way heading their dorms. As Christa had said, tomorrow would be another day, and Sasha hoped that Corporal Levi would forget all that matter of confronting her with leader Hange and Moblit. If she was forced to do so, she did not know what she would say in her defense. Whatever happened, Sasha was sure of one thing only… she hated Lance Corporal Levi from that moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning, and Sasha could hear Ymir and Christa talking to each other, almost whispering. They had started to make their beds and get ready for a shower. Sasha knew it was time to get up; however, she opted for curling under her blankets and pretend she was still asleep.

" _Sasha? …It's getting late"._ -Christa said in a low voice.

" _I really don't want to get up today. I wish my bed could swallow me up"._ –said Sasha wrapping herself tighter in her blankets.

" _Come on! I bet he won't even remember. There are more important things to think abo…."_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*. Christa was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

" _Aaaah! It's him! I know it!"_ –Sasha said shivering and starting to sweat.

" _I'll get it"_ –Ymir said approaching the door and opening it quickly, only to find Hange's personal assistant, Moblit, standing with a shy look.

" _Um… sorry. I had never been to the girl's barracks"-_ Moblit said looking at his feet, too scared to look up to face Ymir.

" _Can I help you?"_ –Ymir said with a bored expression and rolling her eyes.

" _Um… I've been sent to get soldier Blouse?"_

" _Noooooooo!"_ –Sasha shouted loudly from her bed, covering herself completely with the blanket.

Ymir frowned at her over her shoulder, and then turned her head back to Moblit. _"She's not here. Do you want to leave a message?"_

" _Um… I think I just heard her inside the bedroom?"-_ Moblit said confused and nervous.

" _What? Who?"_ –Ymir requested faking confusion.

" _Blouse, Sasha Blouse…"_ –Moblit replied.

" _Oh… you mean Potato Girl? Yeah, she's here"–_ Ymir said as she opened the door for Moblit to get in. _"You're on your own, idiot"-_ she finished talking to Sasha over her shoulder.

" _Ymir!"_ –Christa shouted from inside the bedroom.

"… _.You know what? It's alright. You girls confuse me. Just…just tell Sasha Blouse that Captain Levi will be expecting her in his office today after breakfast"_ –Moblit finished.

" _NOOOOOOO!"_

Sasha's cry made Moblit freak out, so he opted for leaving the girl's barracks as quickly as he could.

" _Never again!"_ –Moblit said to himself as he hurried to get away from them as soon as possible.

During breakfast, no one joked as they usually do. Apparently, Ymir had told the rest about what had happened early that morning, and they all feared what was coming next.

" _Sasha, you haven't really eaten. Are you alright?"_ –Connie asked Sasha worried.

" _I'm not very hungry…"_ –Sasha replied

" _WHAT?!"_ –Everyone said at the same time, eyes wide open and with nervous looks.

" _I'm telling you guys, this is the end. He wants to talk to me in his office. I just have a feeling this is going to be serious"_ –finished Sasha.

Everyone looked at her, but no one knew what to say. It just seemed like Captain Levi was overacting with all this wanting to punish someone. They got it, most of them screwed up during the expedition, but that didn't really reflect who they really were as soldiers. They were just unlucky that someone was taking notes about every single move they made.

" _Sasha, whatever happens, we got your back"._ –Eren said, feeling decided.

The others nodded along.

" _Thanks guys… I guess I better get going. It was nice meeting you all"_. –said Sasha looking down, as she was getting up from the table.

The others saw her walking away. This was so unlike her. Sasha was always hungry. It didn't matter what, she was always up for eating.

It took her around ten minutes to get to his office. It wasn't really that far from the dining hall, but she was walking there as slowly as she could. She was just so scared of being confronted. She hated confrontations. How come she always found herself in trouble?

She finally arrived to the office and stood right before the door. Sasha was about to knock, when she started contemplating her possibilities.

" _Should I just run away to the hills? If I go now, I'll be far away by the time they notice I'm gone. They won't find me. But… what if they take it on my dad? He would be so full of shame… No, I can't do that to him… or, maybe he'll underst…_

" _There you are!"_ – The door opened abruptly, surprising Sasha, who fell down landing hard on her bottom.

" _Are you okay?"_ –said the pretty young girl with the red hair, who reached out to help Sasha get off the floor. _"I didn't mean to scare you. I heard voices and I thought you had arrived, but since you weren't knocking, I decided to open the door for you"._

" _You… you're Petra Ral, from the Special Operations Squad_ "–said Sasha surprised as she took Petra's hand to get off the floor.

" _And you must be Sasha Blouse"-_ Petra said with a kind smile.

" _Yes… that's me. It sounds like you were expecting me?"_ –Sasha said nervously.

" _That's right, come in, please"_ –Petra said as she was leading Sasha inside the office.

" _Excuse me, Miss Ral… I was supposed to go to Captain Levi's office. I think I got lost"_ –Sasha stated confused, placing one finger on her cheek.

" _First of all, call me Petra. Second of all, don't be silly. This is Captain Levi's office."_ –Petra said, smiling to Sasha.

" _Oh, okay…Petra"_ –Sasha said a little embarrassed as she took a seat in front of the desk. Petra didn't sit on the opposite side, but next to Sasha.

" _Just give me two seconds. I need to find the notes the Captain left"_ –Petra said as she went through a folder with several notes.

Sasha observed the folder and the notes in it. She didn't read what they said, but she noticed that the handwriting was stylish and beautiful.

" _I'm sorry, I should've looked for them before you arrived"_ –Petra apologized.

" _No worries. I've got time"_ –Sasha said half smiling, staring at Petra as she kept looking for the notes Captain Levi had left for her.

Sasha hadn't had the chance to talk to Petra before, but she had seen her with the rest of the Special Operations Squad. That girl had to be really special in order to be in Levi's squad. It also seemed like he trusted her because he left her in charge of his business and the key to his office.

Petra was way shorter than Sasha. Her short red hair was smooth and shiny, and her eyes bright and big.

 _She's so pretty… I wish I was that pretty._ –Sasha thought as she tried without success to fix her scruffy ponytail.

" _Here it is! Ahem… Sasha Blouse, former member of the 104_ _th_ _Training Corps…ranked 9_ _th_ _best?"_ –Petra looked up from the paper to smile at Sasha.

" _I guess that's me"_ –Sasha replied nervously.

" _Alright Sasha, so, here's the check-list of the things you will need to do…"_

" _What?_ –Sasha interrupted Petra drastically. _"I'm sorry, I believe I'm not following"_

" _Which part?"_ –Petra asked confused.

" _Well… the beginning, the middle and the end…"-_ Sasha confessed embarrassed.

" _Did he not explain to you?_ –Petra inquired confused.

" _Who? No, I don't understand what's going on… I was supposed to meet Captain Hange and her assistant Moblit. We… we had a misunderstanding yesterday and Captain Levi wanted me to talk to them"_ –Sasha finished, looking sideways towards the window.

" _Um… did you make him angry, Sasha?"_ -Petra asked worried.

" _I….I believe so"-_ Sasha confessed, her palms sweating.

" _Well, I believe Captain Levi only wanted to scare you.-Petra said a little worried. "I got indications from him this morning. He gave me a list of chores that you must complete before he gets back from his expedition. It seems like the traps worked, they're out there capturing an abnormal one."_

" _See? We weren't so bad yesterday! We set the traps… does the Captain know that?_ – Sasha asked with a frown.

" _He's aware, but… Don't tell him I told you this, but he mumbled something about teaching you to accept responsibility for your actions. He said you can learn a lot from me_ " –Petra told Sasha blushing.

Sasha noticed that right away. Petra's face was now covered in a shade of pink, and her eyes looked brighter. They're not a couple, are they? If they are, I don't know what she sees in him.

" _Anyway. I'll be supervising what you do. Let me know if you need anything"._ –Petra finished, interrupting Sasha's thoughts as she escorted her to the office's door.

Sasha stood there, alone, outside Levi's office holding the note with a check-list.

 _Is this his way of punishing me?_ It almost felts as if he was trying to humiliate her by putting Miss Petra Perfect Girl Ral to supervise her job. She didn't dislike Petra at all, but it seemed to her that Levi's intention was for her to resemble more like Petra and less like….herself.

Sasha imagined that Petra always did whatever he asked her to do, and that not in a million years she would have shouted at him like she had done the day before.

*Growwwl*

" _Oh….I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Meeh, screw this, I'll look for something to eat and then I'll start with this stupid list. I know he has zero faith in me. I'll teach Captain Levi what perfection looks like."_

Hi, every one.

Thank you for reading my story. This is purely Sasha X Levi.

I hope you like it. Sorry about any grammatical or syntax mistakes. English is not my first language. I'm doing the best I can.

Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Up to that moment, there hadn't been a chore on the list that she would call a punishment. It was just regular stuff all the soldiers had to do, such as cleaning the stables, feeding the horses, helping in the kitchen and cleaning the showers.

Sasha started by cleaning the stables. It smelled real bad. She was starting to resent Levi again. The rest of her friends were out practicing formations in the field, while she was there, cleaning horse's shit, and missing proper training. He was lucky she really loved horses, so that made it all a bit less difficult for her. After cleaning them and feeding them, Sasha started brushing their manes and talk to them, after all, there was no one around to talk to, and she had started to feel a little lonely. The horses gave her the comfort she needed. Sasha could've spent the whole day in there, if it wasn't for Petra who went to check on her and asked her to move on to the next chore, for it wouldn't be long before the captain got back from the expedition. Sasha hadn't noticed it, but she had spent most of the day at the stables. Now, it was time to prepare the dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO EATING?!"_ –Sasha screamed, her eyes popping out.

" _That's right Miss. We cook first, and then, after all the soldiers are done having dinner, we wash the dishes, and then we eat"._ –The head of kitchen explained to Sasha as he kept on chopping onions.

" _But, but I'm a soldier too"_ –Sasha replied.

" _Not today. Today you're on kitchen duty"_ –He replied

" _Kill me now, please"_ –Sasha said, dropping herself to the floor, resting her hands on her knees.

" _Later, first, help me chop the carrots"_ –the man said.

The chef wasn't so bad, but the whole situation was very demanding. To start with, it was boiling hot in the kitchen, she was so hot that she had to clean the drops of sweat off her forehead in several occasions. Second of all, the chef would order her to hurry every two minutes. On top of everything, smelling the delicious food all around, and not being able to taste it, was a real torture for Sasha. _"Captain Levi thought this one through…didn't he?"_ –Sasha thought to herself. Sasha's thoughts were interrupted by the head of Petra popping up behind the door. Petra had gone to check on her again. This was the fourth time in the day.

Sasha had been asked to help with the preparation of the meal. They were serving a brown stew with a slice of bread, rice and a drink.

She was also asked to help serving her fellow soldiers. That was going to be embarrassing. She was sure her teammates would have a repertoire of jokes for her.

" _Come on, they're waiting. Everyone's hungry after a long day of training!"_ –The chef told her.

"I'll wash all of the dishes, just don't make me serve them, please!" –Sasha begged the chef.

" _Don't worry, you'll wash them anyway. Serving is also one of your duties"_.-The chef finished. _"Here, take these trays and take them to the tables"._

As she walked towards the tables holding two trays of food, Sasha thought it would be better to serve her friends first, so they could get on with it and leave quicker.

She could see some of them starting to giggle and just not being able to contain their laughter.

" _Hey, guys! Here's your food. Enjoy"_ –Sasha said while placing the trays in front of Christa and Ymir and as she started to walk away.

" _Wait"_ –Jean said as he held her arm. _"I can't believe Captain Levi did this to you. It's got to be a real torture"._ –he finished, intending to mock her.

" _Yeah, it's like if they made you share a room with Mikasa and weren't allowed to get near her"_ –Sasha replied.

" _Hey!"_ –Mikasa shouted.

" _What did you say?!_ –Jean shouted, all blushed.

Sasha didn't truly understand what she had just said. She had seen kids her age back in her village talking about that kind of stuff. She didn't dislike the idea at all. She actually had had a massive crush on one of the boys from the village. This one time, this boy had finally asked her on a date, but right before meeting him, she felt like she wasn't ready for dating, so she didn't show up at all. She spent that day crying in her bedroom, so her father decided it was the right time to have _the talk_ with her; however, Sasha interrupted him right there, she didn't want to know any more details. She thought "when the time's right, I'll know what to do".

She just knew that what she had said to Jean, was enough to shut him up for now.

Sasha finished serving her teammates and the rest of the soldiers. No one said anything to her for the rest of the time. She was happy they just left her alone. Her friends didn't stay long. As she had predicted, they went the first ones to leave after they finished dinner.

" _I missed you today"._ –Sasha heard a voice behind her as she was picking up the dishes from the empty tables.

She turned to see her best friend, Connie, standing behind her.

" _Hey, Connie, I missed you too"._ –Sasha replied smiling.

" _What have you been doing all day? I thought you were only going to talk to them? –_ Connie asked.

" _Yeah, the captain gave Petra Ral a list of chores for me to do all day._ _The first one was alright. I had to clean the stables. This one has been a bitch. I haven't even eaten yet, Connie. Do you know what that means?"_ –Sasha finished.

" _Yeah, sorry, I can only imagine. By the way, what you said to Jean, was brilliant. He didn't say anything for the rest of the meal, and didn't even dare to look at Mikasa. –_ Connie finished.

Sasha laughed _"Really? I'm glad. Anyway, I'll hurry if I want to eat. I can't have a bite until I finish washing the dishes._

" _I'll help you then" –_ Connie said, starting to help Sasha.

" _Don't worry about it. I'm almost done. Besides, if Petra sees you helping me, she'll tell the captain"._

" _Sasha, I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If you hadn't helped me, none of this would have happened. –_ Connie said looking embarrassed.

" _No need to apologize, Connie. It wasn't anyone's fault. I know you'd have done the same for me. Besides, there's nothing wrong with helping your friends. Captain Levi is trying to punish me for being a good friend. I think he's the one who has a lesson to learn, not me._

"… _I think… what he meant is that… you shouldn't risk your life for other people's mistakes._

 _Sasha… on that day, I didn't check my gear because… I wanted to sleep more. It was my fault that the blades got stuck. I'm sorry._

" _Connie…"_

" _I'm sorry"-Connie said feeling terrible. "I've learned from my mistakes. Me sleeping more instead of preparing my gear, put my life and your life at risk"._

" _Um… damn you, Connie! Now I feel stupid. It should be you doing all these chores, not me".-_ Sasha said feeling a bit left down.

" _I'm so sorry!"-_ Connie repeated, putting his hands together and bending with his head down.

"Um... whatever. What's done is done. Now, help me with this. I still need to clean the showers".

Connie helped Sasha clean the rest of the tables. She thanked him and then headed back straight to the kitchen. She washed the dishes as fast as she could and then had her so expected reward. She sat at a table to have her dinner. No other meal had tasted as glorious as the one she was having. Maybe it was because she felt like she had earned it.

After she finished eating, Sasha washed her dishes and cleaned the table where she was eating.

" _Good job, soldier".-_ Sasha heard Petra at the door. _"You've done pretty well, Blouse. Now, off to the showers and then go get some rest. I've written a very good report for Captain Levi"._ –Petra finished saying.

" _Thank you, Petra"._ –Sasha replied, feeling proud of herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Sasha got to the showers area, she noticed that there were a few soldiers left taking a last minute shower before going to bed, so she waited a bit, just sat on the floor, thinking about the day's events.

When she heard no more noise coming out from the girls' showers, she started cleaning it. She had to mop the floor and make sure nothing had been left on the shower areas, which were each one separated by thin curtains.

After she finished cleaning the girls' showers, she checked if she could hear any noises coming out from the boys' shower room. She couldn't hear anything.

" _Hello? Anyone there? I'm about to enter…. I'm a girl by the way"._

No response.

It seemed like there was no one around, so Sasha went in. She just wanted to get on with it and go to bed.

She was surprised that the boys seemed to be tidier than the girls. At the girls showers she had found many things on the floor, whereas at the boys, everything was in order, she just needed to mop it.

After she finished cleaning everything, Sasha remembered that she hadn't taken a shower yet.

" _Should I go back to the girls' shower?_ "–Sasha asked herself feeling a little uneasy for thinking about taking a shower at the boy's room. _"Um… everyone's sleeping anyway. No one's have been around for like an hour now. It's way past our bedtime. I'll just shower quickly and then leave."_

Sasha thought she would be real fast. She was very tired and was also starting to feel sleepy.

At first, she was washing her hair real quick, but the warm water made her muscles relax, and she started to actually enjoying the shower. She felt the warm streams of water running down her legs, in it just felt so great. _"I deserve this so much!"-_ She whispered to herself as she started to massage her neck muscles. _"It just feels so great… the steam, the silence"._

" _Isn't a little late for a show…."_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ –the curtain had been opened fully, leaving Sasha completely exposed in front of the man, who couldn't finish his sentence, and was only brought back to reality by the girl screaming in front of him.

Sasha was trying hard to cover her private parts with her hands. _"You pervert! Turn around!"-_ She shouted.

Captain Levi turned around quickly. He didn't consider himself the type of man who would walk away from a situation. Except this one. This situation was way beyond him.

" _Fuck… what the fuck was that?"-_ Levi started telling himself as he kept walking. His eyes wide open. _"It was her damn fault. Why was she taking a shower at the boy's shower room? … Oh, fuck, I did put it in the list didn't I? I should've known. Blouse is that stupid. *I'm going to clean the boy's shower, I might as well shower here*. Brilliant."_

Captain Levi and the rest of the Scouting Legion were back from the expedition. It had taken them nearly the whole day to get everything done. Sasha hadn't remembered that. She thought everything was quiet because everyone was sleeping. The truth was that there were a few soldiers missing. When Levi and the others arrived, he went straight to the showers, and the others went to get something to eat.

When Levi entered the showers, he noticed there was someone using one. That wouldn't be acceptable. Soldiers had a timetable they had to stick to. It was past their bedtime and they had to be in their barracks already. He just never thought that such soldier would be a certain dumb girl who had just finished cleaning the showers.

Levi went back to the dining hall to get something to eat. The others were commenting the events of the day when he arrived.

" _Captain. I thought you were taking a shower first"._ –Gunther enquired.

" _I changed my mind. I'm going to eat first"-_ Levi replied, expressionless.

Levi wasn't even hungry. The truth is that he was giving Sasha enough time to get out of the showers and get back to her barracks. He was feeling awkward, the whole situation had been very strange for him. That didn't mean he had never seen a woman naked. Not at all. Having grown up in an underground city, he had had his first experience at a young age. The difference was that this wasn't just any woman, this was a soldier woman, and not only any soldier, but the naïve and innocent Sasha Blouse.

" _What's on your mind? You look different"._ –Hange, who was sitting next to Levi, said in a low tone of voice.

" _None of your business, four eyes"_ –Levi replied taking a sip of tea.

" _Are you sure? Did you see a ghost? You look uneasy_ " –Hange continued.

" _Shut the fuck up. Leave me alone. I'm tired"_ –Levi replied starting to get angry.

If Levi considered someone to be his friend, that would have to be Hange. He trusted her and told her almost everything. Hange, on the other hand, was always there for him. She knew him very well. She could read his face and expressions, and that's how she knew something was up with him; however, she didn't want to put pressure on him. She knew Levi would lock down completely if she pushed him too much. She would try and find out tomorrow what got him like that.

" _She called me a pervert. It was her damn fault… I'm not going to feel awkward or guilty about it. It was HER fault. Why would she even think that was a good idea? What's wrong with that woman? I've underestimated her stupidity…. She had an amazing body, though. Wait! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why am still thinking about her? For fuck's sake… I'm done."_ –Levi kept fighting to himself on his head. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Of one thing he was sure, he didn't want to see her face again any time soon….

Or did he?


End file.
